Broken Angel
by xSimplyMex
Summary: Mitchie and Shane have been together in secret for two years, follow them as they reveal their secret. Is this the only secret untold or is there still something that might test their love?
1. Secrets

**A/N.: **Hey there! I've decided to have a try at my first chaptered story in the Camp Rock category. I hope you like it! :)  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Camp Rock.

* * *

**Broken Angel**

She sighed happily as she entered her apartment and shut the door behind her, proud to have mastered yet another day in the music industry. Music was her life and ever since Camp Rock three years ago, her passion for it had grown even more and she was beyond grateful that she had the opportunity to live her dream.

Yes, 19 year old Mitchie Torres considered herself a very lucky girl and she was sure- hadn't her mother managed to get her to attend Camp Rock, even though she barely could afford it, she wouldn't be where she was right now.

At camp she had discovered a confidence in herself, that she neither trusted nor believed herself to have before, her experiences had made her stronger and had helped her to overcome her stage fright. Also, she had met her best friends and boyfriend at camp- they were her confidants next to her mother, she could trust them with anything, even though it had take her a while to understand, that there were people, besides her mother, that cared for her without wanting anything other than her friendship in return.

Mitchie now considered herself a strong young woman, who could achieve her goals, if she believed in her strengths and knew, that she didn't have to do everything on her own- that she had amazing people in her life, who would be there for her, when she needed support.

Her 20th birthday was approaching and she was absolutely amazed with what had happened in the course of time from her last birthday- she had gotten herself a record deal without any help from others, had released her first single "Me, Myself and Time" from her debut album "This Is Me" and she had also moved out of her old house.

After changing into some sweatpants and a white tank-top, Mitchie went into her living room to watch TV and, after flicking through the channels, decided to watch a crime show that was on.

Watching the episode unfold, she realized, that just like the suspect, she had quite a few secrets of her own. They were of different sorts, some even insignificant, but seeing how the secrets of the character were revealed and misinterpreted, made her think of her secret relationship with Shane- the press would most definitely manage to write something completely out of context, were they ever to find out about their relationship without them announcing it.

She was so engrossed in her thoughts, that she didn't hear the front door open and Shane entering the apartment.

"Mitchie?" he called out, shaking her from her thoughts.

"In the living room," she replied.

Shane quickly hung up his jacket and went to join her in the living room.

"Hey," he greeted her with a small peck on the lips "What are you watchin'?"

Mitchie snuggled into his arms and rested her head on his shoulder "Just some crime show, it's really interesting, but it also got me thinking," she told him.

Shane chuckled "What could a crime show get you to think about? How to murder your enemy without ever being suspected?"

Mitchie swatted his arm and laughed "Shane! I'm trying to be serious. It... just made me think about what could happen if the press found out that we're secretly dating without us telling them. They would have so much fun twisting the truth into something else, it could destroy our careers, well yours not so much, but mine, they could, I mean I've only just begun living my dream and I don't want it to end because of rumors..." she rambled, suddenly scared that her dream could already be over.

Shane looked at her worriedly "Y-you're not breaking up with me are you?"

Mitchie was so busy with rambling inside of her head, that she didn't hear Shane.

"You're serious? You're really breaking up with me?" Shane asked now devastated, he didn't want to lose her, she was the reason that he stopped being a jerk, he just couldn't lose her.  
Mitchie's head snapped to his "What?! No! Why would I do that?" she asked now worried too.

"Really?" Shane asked and visibly relaxed when he saw her nod. "Wait- if you're not breaking up with me, then what were you thinking we should do?" he looked confused.

Mitchie sighed "Shane, I think it's time to tell people about us, we can't hide it forever and it will also give us the chance to go to public places as a couple," she explained, hoping that he'd agree, because she was starting to get very frustrated about always having to sneak around.

"I guess you're right, but I don't want to give the press the satisfaction to have been the first to know, I think that our fans should be the first to know."

"Sounds good, so how do we do it?" she asked enthusiastically.

"I've got it covered, don't worry. Now how does dinner and a movie sound?"

"That'd be awesome, thanks Shane," she said and gave him a short peck.

After eating Mitchie and Shane snuggled up in her bed to watch the movie on her bedroom TV. Shane kept playing with a few strands of her hair, loving it's silky texture. In the middle of the movie, Mitchie removed her head from his shoulder and turned towards him.

"Thanks for always being there for me, Shane. I love you," she said, feeling guilt shoot through her body, knowing that in two years of being together she still hadn't told him her biggest secret, yet was thanking him for being supportive as if she had just told him the story of her life. He knew a lot, but she couldn't bring herself to tell him everything at the time and after that there never was the right moment to tell him about it, even though she knew that he should know about it, especially because she knew things about him, that he hadn't even told his own brothers.

"I love you too, Mitch," he replied before taking her face in his hands and kissing her passionately. Soon all her thoughts of telling him vanished, her hands were tangled in his hair and his were around her waist, stroking her sides, as he ran his tongue over her bottom lip, asking for entrance, which she gladly granted. They soon were having a heated make-out session, but stopped themselves before things could get too out of hand and decided to go to sleep, knowing another stressful day at work was awaiting them. 

**Please leave a review to tell me what you think and if you want me to continue this.**


	2. No more secrets?

**A/N.:** Hey there! School is keeping me pretty busy right now, even though it has only just begun. I hope, I'll be able to update soon and that you enjoy this chapter. :)

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

A few weeks later, Mitchie was waiting backstage for Shane to finish Connect 3's charity concert. She was dressed casually, wearing black leggins, a white off the shoulder pullover and brown Ugg-Boots, expecting not to have to go on stage, seeing no one in the audience knew about her presence. What she didn't count on was, that Shane had a plan for her.  
So of course, when she was handed a microphone and pushed on stage, she protested, not knowing what was going on. When she realized that everybody in the audience was watching her and had most probably seen her confused and awkward struggling against being pushed on stage, she blushed, but still made her way over to Shane, looking at him with questioning eyes.  
"Well, I know you're probably all wondering why I called Mitchie on stage," he paused "and actually there's two reasons- first we have an announcement that we've been discussing for a while and second I would like to ask Mitchie if she was up to singing an old song with me, that I'm sure she will remember," he finished as the crowd grew louder and screamed for Mitchie to say 'yes'.  
Mitchie chuckled, still a little nervous, as she had not been prepared for this "Looks like I'll sing that song with you, Shane."  
The crowd erupted in cheers.  
"Awesome! Alright, back to the announcement- we thought, that our fans deserve to know this first, you guys are amazing and we can always count on you," he paused, waiting for the cheers to stop. "and as probably everybody knows, Mitchie and I met at Camp Rock three years ago and quickly became friends, but the thing that most people don't know is, that Camp Rock was also the place where I asked Mitchie to be my girlfriend two years ago."  
The crowd did not seem to expect that, as they stayed silent.  
"And obviously I said yes," Mitchie added, hoping to get a reaction out of them, because she could not stand the silence, not knowing, whether they accepted their relationship.  
Suddenly the crowd grew louder and people were chanting 'Smitchie forever!'  
Smiles grew on Mitchie's and Shane's faces and Shane went over to his brothers to tell them which song to play.  
As Mitchie recognized the intro to 'Wouldn't Change A Thing' playing, she smiled even wider and prepared herself to start singing.  
"_I__t's like he doesn't hear a word I say  
his mind is somewhere far away  
and I don't know how to get there,  
It's like,"  
"She's way to serious,"  
"all he wants is to chill out," _

"_she's always in a rush,"  
"makes me wanna pull my hair out,"  
"and interrupting,"_

"_like he doesn't even care" "like she doesn't even care," _they sang simultaneously.

"_you,"  
"me,"_

"_were face to face but we don't see eye to eye," _they sang.

"_like fire and rain,"  
"like fire and rain,"  
"you can drive me insane,"  
"you can drive me insane,"  
"but i can't stay mad at you for anything," _both of them sang._  
"we're Venus and Mars,"  
"we're Venus and Mars,"  
"we're like different stars,"  
"like different stars,"  
"but you're the harmony to every song I sing  
and I wouldn't change a thing," _they sang passionately.

_"but you're the harmony to every song I sing  
and I wouldn't change a, wouldn't change a thing,"_ they finished, standing in front of each other with their microphones intertwined, caught up in each others eyes, the rest of the world fading out, just like they had when Shane had interrupted her performance of 'This Is Me'.

* * *

Connect 3 finished their concert with one last song and thanked their fans for their support.

* * *

Backstage, Mitchie flung herself in Shane's arms and told him, that his idea had been amazing, but to never leave her this unprepared for a situation like that. They sealed their deal with a kiss, that of course was interrupted by Nate and Jason, who were pretending to vomit.

"Seriously guys?! It's been two years, any normal person would have gotten used to it by now. Maybe you should see a doctor..." Shane said, obviously annoyed by his brothers actions.

Nate shuddered "I'm not sure if any doctor can cure all the damage I have suffered because of you two not being able to get yourselves a room," he said in mock-serious, whining tone.

Mitchie and Shane rolled their eyes and went to leave, hearing the faint panicked voice of Jason say: "Do we really have to go to the doctor?"

* * *

All the way home, Mitchie kept thinking about her secret and how she should tell him. She finally came to the conclusion, that it was now or never, so she decided to tell him when they were in her apartment. Even though she was still worried, she knew that she had to tell Shane.

While driving the car, Shane kept throwing Mitchie concerned glances, something was wrong, he could feel it.

When they finally arrived, he noticed that she was still in her own world, but snapped out of it and smiled at him.

They directly went into the bedroom, knowing that they would end up falling asleep sooner or later anyways. So, cuddled together, Shane decided to ask Mitchie about her behavior in the car.  
"Mitch, what's wrong?" he asked in a concerned tone.

Mitchie's head snapped towards him "What do you mean? Nothing's wrong, why do you ask?" she denied a little to fast.

Shane threw her a knowing glance and pulled her closer in his arms "You know you can tell me anything."

"I know Shane, but-" she didn't get to finish, as Shane interrupted her.

"-but you don't want to tell me," he said, looking slightly hurt.

"No, it's not that, it's just..." she trailed off.

"What is it Mitch?" he asked, now getting a little impatient, whatever it was, couldn't be as big as it maybe was in her head, he thought.

"It's just so difficult to talk about it..." she said quietly, hoping he'll understand.

Shane kissed the side of her head, sensing her discomfort "It's okay," he said, trying to reassure her.

Mitchie took a deep breath. _Come on, you can do it. Shane will understand, he always does._ "It all started, when-"

* * *

**Sorry for the cliffhanger, I'll try to update asap! :)**  
**Well, I hope you liked it and I would definitely appreciate it, if you have a few minutes to spare and leave me a review. Oh and I forgot to say, the song obviously isn't mine and belongs to its rightful owners.  
**


	3. Mitchie's past

**A/N.:** So, here goes chapter 3, it's mostly about Mitchie's story. I hope you enjoy reading it! And as always your thoughts/opinions on this are very much appreciated and help me to get into a writing mood ;)

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

_"It all started, when-" _  
Mitchie stopped and willed herself to continue. "Sorry, it all began when my mom told my dad, that she was pregnant. Usually that would mean a happy couple, but no- my dad left my mom only to return after I was born and ask her to marry him, because he still loved her. My mom hadn't been over her feelings and wanted me to grow up with both my parents, so she forgave him and they got married. I always thought, I had a normal family, but when I was old enough, I realized, that it was not normal for a father to be completely uninterested in his daughters life. He practically never spoke to me more than a few sentences, but I thought, that my daddy was special and that he loved me in his own way," her voice began to waver and Shane comfortingly stroked her back.  
"When, when I started school, the only way to get his attention was through grades, as I quickly learned. So I always tried to be the best at every subject, to make my dad proud of me. I wanted to hear him say that so bad. But there was that one time, where I couldn't concentrate on my test.."

_7 year old Mitchie sat in class and stared at the paper in front of her, but as hard as she tried, she couldn't concentrate enough to remember how to solve the problems in her math test. So, when the teacher said, the time was over, Mitchie was forced to hand in an empty sheet...  
She had dreaded the next day all night, because she knew, that she had failed the test. There was no way, that this would ever make her dad proud of her. He would be disappointed.  
Later that day, when Mitchie arrived at home, her mom asked her, if she had gotten her math test back and being the good child she was she told her mom the truth. "Oh, Sweetie, it will be okay, it's just one test, don't cry. Now, I have to finish cooking. How about you get this of your chest and tell daddy? He's upstairs."  
Mitchie entered her dad's room after knocking. Her dad looked at her with bored eyes "What do you want?" Mitchie looked to the floor in shame "I got my math test back," she said sadly. "It's an A, right? You know the rules, Michelle," he told her coldly. "I-I I failed it," she admitted on the verge of tears. Her dad got up from his place and walked over to her and looked at her with angry eyes "What did you just say?" A tear slipped out of her eye "I failed the test," she said and began to cry. "Look at me!" her father exclaimed furiously and Mitchie obediently looked at him, only to see his brown eyes, that were so much like hers, angrily looking back at her scared one's and then, something, she had never thought her dad would do, happened- he slapped her. Mitchie fell to the floor from the force behind his hand, she screamed in pain and began to sob loudly. "What the hell were you thinking?! You can't even pass a simple math test, what can you even do right?! Stop crying! Now go to your room and don't come out until you're told," he finished with a cold glare._

"_You're such an disappointment," she heard her father say, as she scrambled off the floor and towards her room.  
_"He slapped his seven year old daughter and told her she was a disappointment?!" Shane asked enraged, that somebody- anybody, let alone her own father, could do this to Mitchie, the girl, who was always nice to everyone, the girl, who had so much love to give.  
Mitchie nodded sadly "Well there's more..." she said.  
"Did he ever hit you again?" Shane interrupted.  
"No... after that, I promised myself, that I would make him proud and never fail a test again, it was hard, but I made it. But he never acknowledged that and the next thing I knew, was that a few days after my eighth birthday, my dad told me that he would divorce my mom, because she was cheating on him with her boss. I was really angry at my mom and I think I really hurt her, when I told her, that I hated her. But the day, before they were supposed to sign the papers, my dad came back and fought with my mom," she paused to take a deep breath and to wipe away the lone tear, that had fallen for her eye. Shane squeezed her hand.  
"That was they day, when the truth about my father's intentions- he never wanted to be with my mom and me, he only married her, so his parents wouldn't disown him of their fortune. So, because he hated his life with us, he came up with the plan to pretend, that mom was cheating on him, giving him and his parents a good enough reason to get a divorce. He only wanted us, so he could be rich when his parents die. In the end, they really divorced and my dad left the house, I knew his new address, because his stuff was sent there, so up until I was maybe 15, I sent him a letter every month, to tell him how my life was and that I loved him, but he never wrote back," Mitchie broke down in tears, her whole body shaking with sobs. She clutched Shane's T-shirt, as she cried into his chest. "I-I just wanted him to be proud of me, I don't know what I did wrong, I just want to know," she sobbed.  
"Shh, Mitchie, it's okay, he's a fool. You did nothing wrong, you were the most perfect daughter anyone could have asked for, it's his loss. He doesn't deserve you," Shane tried his best to console her.

Mitchie looked up at him with puffy eyes "Shane... he called, he said he wants to come and visit..." she confessed. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner."

Shane looked shocked "Do you want him to visit? The person, who only cared about his parents' money, when he married your mom, now wants to visit you, when your career is about to grow even more? I seriously doubt his motives," he said, his dislike for the man, he'd never met before, clearly showing.

"I... don't know, normally I would know... but I don't know what I want anymore, Shane. Ever since I was little, my biggest dream was to make him proud and he crushed it over and over again, this might be my chance to make him proud. It's just, that I also know, that I am probably going to be the hurt one in the end, I always am."  
"I think we should see, how important this is to him, if he doesn't call again in the next few days or so, he doesn't really care and doesn't deserve your attention, but if he does call again, you will tell him your decision and whatever it is, I'll be by your side," he told her, he would never leave her alone with that... person.

"Thanks, Shane. I was really afraid of what you would think of me," she admitted.

"Mitchie, I love you, I doubt that there's anything that could change that," he said.

Mitchie's eyes watered, but this time from happiness "I love you too."

Shane cupped her cheeks with his hands and kissed her forehead, the tip of her nose and finally her lips. In that moment, Mitchie knew that they were meant to be, Shane would never judge her for her past. Now she only needed to make a decision about her father, maybe Caitlyn could help her.


	4. Unexpected guest

**A/N.:** Here comes chapter 4, I hope you like it. I just had to make Caitlyn's current location London, I've been there this summer and my best friend and I absolutely _loved_ it! :)

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

Caitlyn sat on her bed, when her phone rang. Happy to have a little distraction form her studying, she picked up without bothering to check the caller-ID. "Hello?"

"Caitlyn? It's me, Mitchie," she said, hoping she had not called the wrong number.

"Mitchie! How are you? I heard that you and Shane finally went public," Caitlyn asked, happy to hear from her best friend.

"I'm fine, thanks. How's London?"

"It's amazing! I met so many new people and the label I'm working for is awesome, they've given me great opportunities so far. But studying in theory is seriously boring, I have to read all those books...I wish they would just tell me the important stuff!" she complained, making Mitchie laugh.

"You're so lazy!"

"Oh, I'm lazy? You're the one who always complains about having to get up early. At least I can get up without whining about it and I'm reading those books...partly," she teased.

"Well, I'm not a morning person and you're still lazy. But listen I also called, because I really need your opinion," Mitchie said.

"Okay, ask away," Caitlyn replied.

"Okay, uhm... you know how I told you, that I didn't have contact with my father? Well, he called and said that he wants to spend time with me and I don't know what to do, because he never cared about me and now after all these years he stops ignoring me? I don't know how to feel about that, I'm still hurt by his behavior, but I guess part of me just wants to be loved by him..." she trailed off, hoping Caitlyn would understand her worries and not ask further questions, because she really didn't want to talk about her past again, it was too hard.

"I don't know him and I don't know about his feelings, but I think you should at least give him a chance. To see what happens, so you don't have to ask yourself 'what if...' And whatever happens, you can always tell him to back off and leave you the heck alone, it's not like you're signing a contract," she concluded.

"Thanks Cait, you really helped me. I miss you," Mitchie said.

"Aww, Mitch I miss you, too. But I will be home in no time and then we'll have a real girls day, I promise."

"I can't wait. Cait, I gotta go. I love you and I'll talk to you soon."

"Love you too. Bye."

"Bye."

Caitlyn sighed as she put the phone down, she really missed her friends, but she couldn't miss this opportunity and like she said, she would be home soon.

* * *

Mitchie walked into her living room to see Shane on the couch, engrossed in his writing. She put her hands on his shoulders and kissed the top of his head "What are you writing?" she asked curiously.  
Shane was a little startled "You're gonna have to wait until it's finished, but I promise you'll be the first to hear it," he said and put his notes into his guitar case. "Now, how was your talk with Cait?"  
Mitchie was still curious about his song, but knew better than to whine, knowing that he wanted it to be perfect, before he showed it to her.

"Great, she's really likes the label she's working for and she gave me some good advice about my father, I think I'll give him a chance and if he messes up, I'll tell him to leave me alone," she said, moving to sit next to him.

Shane put his arm around her shoulders and kissed her temple "That sounds alright for me and if you should ever need me to kick his ass, just say so."  
Mitchie laughed "Thanks, Shane."  
He yawned "Let's take a nap, Nate and Jase wanted to come over later on, they're bringing pizza."  
Mitchie chuckled "Okay, we'll definitely need that extra sleep."

* * *

Bang! Bang! "Open up the door, we know you're inside! The pizza is getting cold and Jase is getting on my nerves, hurry up!"  
Mitchie moaned sleepily, before realization hit her "Shane! We have to get up, Nate and Jason are here!" she exclaimed, suddenly wide awake.  
"Just five more minutes..." he mumbled and tried to hide in her neck, but she moved away.

"Come on, Popstar. Don't make me dump water on your precious hair..." she threatened.  
He gasped and sat up "You wouldn't dare!"

Mitchie smirked "Don't be so sure about that, now get up. I'm afraid that those two outside will kick the door in if we don't open soon."

Bang! Bang! "Mitchieee, Shaneee. Let us in!" Jason whined.

"See what I mean? Now get dressed," Mitchie ordered while quickly throwing some sweatpants and a tank top on.

* * *

She hurried out of the room and opened the door to a frustrated looking Nate, who was about to 'knock' again.  
"I'm sorry, we overslept. But seriously it couldn't have been _that _bad," Mitchie said.

"You have no idea," Nate replied while putting the pizza on the dining table.

"Mitchie!" Jason yelled and enveloped her in a huge hug. "I missed you. Oh, where's Shane?" he asked.  
"I missed you, too Jase. Shane's getting dressed, I'm guessing he's having one of his diva moments," she giggled.

"I heard that!" Came Shane's voice from the bedroom.

"Wait for it..." Mitchie trailed off. "...And I'm_ not _a diva!" Shane added, making everyone laugh.

* * *

They had been eating pizza and were currently looking through all their Camp Rock recordings, as they wouldn't be able to go this year. Suddenly the doorbell rang, they looked at each other curiously.

"Mitch, are you expecting someone?" asked Nate.

"Nope, hey Jase would you mind opening the door?" Mitchie asked, as she was busy trying to locate her favorite video of last summer.

"Sure," he replied and left the room.

He opened the door, to find a man of his dad's age looking at him "Hello?" he asked, confused by the man's presence.  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm looking for Michelle Torres, I called her a few weeks ago. Do you know her?" he asked.

"Oh! Mitchie's name is Michelle. I'll go get her, just a sec," he exclaimed eagerly and went to tell the others.

"Hey Mitch, there's a man at the door, he says he's looking for you," he told her.

Mitchie's smile vanished "Did he say his name?" she asked.

"Nope, but he seemed nice enough," he said.

"Alright, while I'm at the door, please don't break anything," she teased and forced a smile, she had a weird feeling about this guest.

When she arrived in the hallway, she was shocked. "Hello Michelle," he greeted.

"Dad? What are you doing here, I thought you wanted to call again," she asked nervously, not knowing how to react.

Her father chuckled "I thought, I might as well come and see you, aren't you glad to see me? And who was that boy?" he asked.

Mitchie smiled at the mention of her friend "That was Jason, come on in, I'll introduce you," she said, not knowing any other way to handle the situation, it would be rude to tell him to leave, after all he was her father. So she brought him into the living room, where the others were waiting for her return.

"Guys, this is my father, Steve Torres. Dad, this is Shane, Nate and Jason, they're the members of the band Connect 3," she told him with a smile, pointing out who was who.

Shock was evident on Steve's face as he saw three young men in his daughter's apartment.

"Nice to meet you," he said, though it sounded pretty forced.

Mitchie motioned for him to take a seat, so he sat down in the only seat left, watching his daughter sit down on Shane's lap, his arms going around her waist. He eyed them suspiciously, which caught Mitchie's attention.

"Oh, sorry. I forgot to mention, Shane's my boyfriend and the other two are his brothers," she rambled, hoping her dad wouldn't freak out and scream at her for being alone with three boys, who had obviously yet to convince him of themselves, right now her father was merely tolerating them.

"Interesting," her father acknowledged with a slight nod of his head.


	5. Catching up

**A/N.:** I'm sorry that this chapter is pretty short, but soon I'll have vacation and I will hopefully be able to write more. Please review and tell me if you like the story so far, also if you have anything that you would like to happen, you can tell me and if it goes well with what I have planned so far, I'll try to include it. :)

* * *

**Chapter 5:**

His brothers had left shortly after Mitchies father had arrived, leaving Shane to watch his girlfriend as she tried to impress her father, seeing and knowing how much she wanted his approval, but sadly her dad seemed unimpressed. Steve didn't push her away or criticize her, but it was clear that he wasn't really enthusiastic either, barely making the effort to keep a conversation, except if the topic was school or career. He also didn't seem to show any interest in getting to know his daughter's boyfriend.

"So, you're telling me that you're not going to college in order to be a _singer_? Michelle, are you sure about that, this is not a steady career. What about becoming a lawyer or a doctor?" he asked, clearly not pleased by Mitchie's plans for the future.

"Yes dad, you know, music is my passion and I'm good at it. It makes me happy and besides I can always go to college later on, right now I just want to focus on my music, don't you believe in me?" Shane heard her ask timidly and it broke his heart to see his usually strong girlfriend weaken under her father's judgment.

"Michelle, I never heard you sing before, but it doesn't matter if you're talented or not, as a singer your career will always be unstable," he said and Shane decided to intervene.

"Sir, with all due respect, Mitchie has a _great_ future as a singer ahead of her, she has everything that the industry needs, she is passionate, honest and talented. She is old enough to make her own decisions. Besides, if singing doesn't work out anymore, which I doubt, she will still be able to continue working as a songwriter. There will always be opportunities for someone as talented as your daughter. If I were you, I would not try to talk her out of it," he said barely containing the dislike that he felt for the man in front of him.

Steve rose his eyebrows at Shane "Even though I am not pleased with the way you spoke to me, I must say, I'm impressed by your speech, young man. I am not saying, that I approve of this _career, _but I will give you the chance, to prove me different, Michelle," he said.

Mitchie squealed "Thank you dad! I won't let you down, you can come to concerts and interviews and meetings if you want, it's going to be great, I promise," she said happily, making Shane smile.

"Very well, I think that I'm going to go home now, I will see you tomorrow Michelle," Steve said, standing up to leave.

They both followed him to the door and wished him a good night.

After the door was closed, Mitchie exhaled slowly. She would have to make the best of the situation, hoping her dad had changed enough to show her, that she was important to him. If she was...

Knowing that it was not the time to talk, Shane simply took her back to their bedroom, so they could get their much needed sleep.

Mitchie woke up with a big smile on her face, it was Saturday and that meant, that her mom would finally come over and visit her. She got up and went to find Shane who had miraculously gotten up before her.

"Shane?" she called out.

"In the kitchen," he replied.

Upon entering the kitchen, Mitchie was enveloped by the smell of freshly made pancakes and coffee. Shane walked towards her an lead her to the table.

"Good morning," she said and pecked his lips.

"Morning, Mitch," he said with a smile.

"Did you cook all of this?" Mitchie asked astonished.

"Yeah, I figured that after yesterday's shock, you could use the extra rest and some pampering," he said.

"Aww, you're so sweet, c'mere," she beckoned him over and gave him a long, but sweet kiss.

They finished eating breakfast, when Mitchie realized, that her father wanted to come over that day as well as her mom, who she hadn't told yet that he had contacted her.

"Shoot!" she exclaimed "Mom is coming over and my father wants to come as well, my mom will kill me! She doesn't even know yet! Shane what do I do?" she asked suddenly getting really nervous.

"Damn... well just call your father and tell him, that you're having someone over already and that he can come over another time," Shane suggested.

"You're the best, I hope he picks up," she said and left the room to call her father.

After ten minutes she returned and told Shane, that Steve had agreed to come over on Monday. While they were waiting for Connie to arrive, Shane continued working on his secret song and Mitchie just sat and thought about her father's sudden appearance in her life. She didn't know why she was doubting him, but maybe that was the point- she couldn't understand why he had returned this late, if she had been so important to him, he could have easily found her years ago, couldn't he? After all, she had always included her address in the letters she had sent and she hadn't once moved out of town.

In a way, she felt guilty for doubting her own father, but at the same time, she couldn't help it.

She was not sure, how her mother would react, when she told her about Steve's return. Her mom was bound to be shocked, but Mitchie knew that that would not be the only reaction Connie would have.

The doorbell rang, shaking Mitchie from her thoughts.


	6. Keeps getting better

**A/N.:** I'm back with an update! I was kinda hoping to get more reviews from you guys, 'cause I really like writing this story, but at the moment I'm not really motivated to write anymore, because I was really hoping to get some feedback. :/ Well I hope that you like this chapter anyways and thanks for reading. :)

* * *

**Chapter 6:**

Connie had taken the news about her ex-husband pretty well, considering that he had caused both her and her daughter a lot of pain and grief. Of course she had given Mitchie the whole 'be-careful' speech, because she didn't want to see her daughter hurt again, she didn't deserve to be treated the way her father had treated her. Connie doubted that Steve had changed, but for Mitchie she was willing to give him the benefit of the doubt, even if she would never be able to forget what he had put them through.

The rest of their day together had been great- they had cooked lunch together and talked about all kinds of things, from Mitchie and Shane's careers to Connie's new recipes. Mitchie was really happy to have her mom around again, even if it was only for a few hours. She missed having her around all the time, but she was also happy to share her apartment with her boyfriend.

In the evening it was time for Connie to go home, as she had to get up early the next day to cater for a wedding.

Connie hugged Shane goodbye "Bye Connie, it was nice to see you again, Mitchie really missed you," he said while hugging her back.

Next, Mitchie hugged her mom tightly "Bye Mom, have a safe drive. Te quiero Mamà," she said.

"I will. Te quiero también, mija," Connie replied and gave her daughter a kiss on the forehead.

* * *

On Monday, Mitchie had an interview and a live performance scheduled and decided to let her stylist try something new with her hair.

While her stylist and friend from Camp Rock, Ella Pador, was dyeing her hair and doing her make-up, Steve sat down with Shane in a room next door.

"So, are you two living together?" he asked Shane.

"Yes we are, since last year," Shane replied with a smile.

"I'm guessing you two are having sex?" Steve asked with a stern glance.

Shane's smile vanished "Excuse me?" he said.

"I take that as a yes, but let me tell you this- if you _dare_ get her pregnant before marriage, I will have your head," he threatened, making Shane swallow nervously.

"I never said that we were having sex, but I also think that it is none of your business if we are. I respect your wish and I don't think that you need to worry about that, but should it happen, I'm sure it wouldn't be something we couldn't handle," he tried to assure Mitchie's dad, but at the same time made sure to emphasize, that he and Mitchie had the right to make their own decisions.

Meanwhile Mitchie had, with the help of Ella, decided to go for an ombré look on her dark brown hair, so that the tips of her hair were a light shade of brown. She had also decided to let Ella dye a few strands from her lower layers in a slightly dark teal color.

"Mitch, you look gorgeous!" she squealed and clapped her hands as she admired her handiwork.

"Thanks Ella, I really love it. It's something really different, but not too over-the-top," she said with a big smile and hugged her friend.

When she had finished changing in her outfit, she decided to join her dad and Shane in the other room to wait until she was called on stage.

"So, do you like my new hair?" Mitchie asked while twirling in front of them.

"You look amazing Mitch, I really like your highlights," Shane said, making Mitchie smile widely.

"Thanks, Popstar," she said and turned to her dad, who had yet to comment on her new hairstyle.

He nodded "It looks nice, although I don't understand why you needed to add the blue to it," he said.

Mitchie smiled "Well as long as you don't think it looks horrible."

A stage-hand entered the room and told Mitchie that she was supposed to be on stage in a few minutes and had to wait behind the stage before being called on set.

* * *

"_She stormed the charts last year with her debut album "This Is Me" and is here for an interview and a live performance of a brand new song, please welcome Mitchie Torres!" _the host introduced.

Mitchie, hearing her cue, walked around the corner to greet the host of the show. After shaking hands they sat down.

"Mitchie, it's so nice to have you here," she said with a friendly smile.

"Thank you for having me," Mitchie replied.

"Alright, before we talk about your music, I have to ask you about your relationship with Shane, as you two have shocked a lot of people when you announced that you've been dating for the past two years, correct?" she asked.

Mitchie blushed slightly "Yes, that's true. We just wanted to keep it private because we're both very private persons and it's just something that only concerns the two of us and those who are closest to us- we weren't going to deny it, but we also didn't want to make it public."

The interviewer nodded "So, what made you decide, or rather Shane decide, to tell the public?"

"Well, we both agreed that our fans deserved to know and we were also sort of fed up with having to sneak around, I just didn't know what he had planned when he called me on stage and was totally unprepared," she said with a chuckle.

"Was it great relief to finally tell the world?" she asked.

"Kind of, I mean it's only been a few days, so I haven't really experienced everything there is, but I'm really grateful for my, our fans- they've been really supportive so far and to see that they accept us just makes me really happy," she replied with a smile, hearing the crowd cheer.

"That's great to hear, now you're performing a new song after the break, can you tell us a little bit about it?"

"Sure, it's called 'Give Your Heart a Break' and basically about telling someone, that it's okay to fall in love and that you don't want to break their heart."

"Are you working on a new album or is it just something that you really wanted to publish?"

"Uhm, right now I'm not specifically working on an album, but I've got a lot of songs that I think would do great on my next record. I'm actually focusing on planning my first tour, I'm really excited for it," she said with her trademark-smile.

"Wow, that's great to hear, I bet your fans can't wait," the host said, making the crowd cheer. "Our break is coming up, but stay tuned to see Mitchie perform her brand new song 'Give Your Heart a Break'."

"_The day I first met you, you told me you never fall in love..." _she finished and smiled at the crowd, that was giving her a standing ovation. "Thank you so much!" she said before leaving the stage.

When she arrived back at her dressing room, Shane enveloped her in a big hug, telling her that she did great. Steve also commented that it wasn't bad. Mitchie felt happy in that moment, everything seemed to be getting better and better- her mom hadn't reacted too bad, Shane was still the most amazing boyfriend and her dad was finally back in her life.


	7. Can we talk?

**A/N.: **A big thank you to everyone who has reviewed/favorited or is following this story, but also to the rest of those who are reading- you guys are awesome. :) As always, I hope that you like this chapter ;)

* * *

**Chapter 7:**

A few months had passed since Steve had returned to his daughter and Shane was beginning to see through his scheme. He had noticed how Steve more often than not had some sort of 'problem' that needed to be fixed and would act like he didn't want to ask Mitchie for it. Shane was sure that Steve really needed money, but he had a feeling that it was not for the purposes that he had mentioned when asking for it. It broke his heart to destroy Mitchie's dream of a perfect family and a dedicated father, but he had to tell her. He had once tried to tell her about his gut-feeling, but she had brushed it off and told him to please give her father a chance because she really wanted their relationship to work out.

He swallowed. _This is it..._

"Mitch? Can we talk?" he started, making her eye him worriedly.

"Sure, is everything okay?"

"Well, that depends on your point of view... anyways, I really hoped that I wouldn't have to talk to you about this, because I know how much it means to you and I hate seeing you sad, but.."

"But what? Shane you're rambling, what's going on?" Mitchie asked getting more worried by the second.

"I'm sorry... uhm, I think we need to talk about your dad..." he trailed off, cursing himself for not getting to the point.

"What about him? Has something happened?"

"Mitchie, have you noticed how often he comes to ask for money?" Shane asked gently.

"Yeah, but what is he supposed to do when he needs it and can't ask anybody else?"

"Don't you think it's a little suspicious that in the past four months that he's been here, his car needed to be fixed, as well as his kitchen, that he lost his watch and also couldn't pay his rent on his own," he listed.

"Shane! He needed the money 'cause his job doesn't pay well and he counted on inheriting my grandparents money, who instead donated it to a foundation without telling him! And you know very well that a car can break down easily! What are you suggesting? That he's only pretending to get my money?!" she shouted angrily.

"Mitch, please calm down... I only wanted to tell you what I think, because I don't like to lie to you! I want to see you happy, but what if I'm right?! It would hurt you even more if more time has passed! We should at least hire a private investigator and if I'm wrong I won't ever mention it again," he said, trying to stay calm.

"A PRIVATE INVESTIGATOR?! Are you out of your mind?! I'm not doing that! That is my father we are talking about!"

"I'm perfectly fine, thank you very much! And right now I feel like you're out of your mind! I'm not the bad guy, I just want to make sure that you're not being used!" he said with a raised voice, now angry as well.

"Oh, so now I'm stupid or what?! Shane, you're being unfair, just because you don't like him, you don't have to accuse him. Right now you're the one who's hurting me," she said, tears coming to her eyes.

"I'm sorry, but I just don't trust him, he used you and your mom for money once, who says he's not going to try it again, after all he didn't even get his parents money. I just want you to think about what I told you okay? Right now I'm really not in the mood to argue with you," he said, turning his back to her while putting on his jacket and leaving the apartment.

At first Mitchie was angry at Shane for even suggesting that her own father was only using her and for asking her to hire a _freaking_ private investigator, but the more she thought about her anger, the sadder she grew. She had never fought this badly with Shane since her first summer at Camp Rock and she missed him already. The thought of her father betraying her seemed ridiculous, but the more she tried to tell herself that everything was alright and that Shane would soon forget about it, the more she had to think of Shane's words: _"He used you and your mom for money once, who says he's not going to try it again, after all he didn't even get his parents money."_ It wasn't as if Shane had no good reasons for questioning her father's motives and maybe, just maybe his accusations weren't that ridiculous and maybe, just maybe they had only seemed ridiculous to her because she didn't want to believe them...

Two hours later, Shane returned to their apartment, hoping that Mitchie had calmed down.

"Mitchie? I'm home," he called out.

"In here," he heard her voice from the bathroom.

He opened the door and found Mitchie in the bathtub, taking a bubble bath.

"Hey," she said quietly, offering him a smile that said 'I'm sorry'.

"Hey," he replied.

"Wanna join me?" she asked him. He was surprised, but agreed with a nod of the head and started undressing. Meanwhile Mitchie had moved forward to make more room for Shane. He climbed in and sat behind her, pulling her to his chest.

"I thought about what you said and I think maybe we should really hire that P.I.," she admitted.

Shane kissed her head "It's going to be okay, maybe I'm wrong after all, I just wanna make sure, that you're not gonna be hurt."

"I know and I get that now. Thank you for looking out for me," she said and turned her head to kiss him. "I love you," she murmured and kissed him again, this time more passionate, making him pull her closer.

"I love you, too Mitch. So much," he said between kissed that were turning more and more passionate.

His hands were tangled in her hair, while he lightly bit down on her lower lip, making her moan quietly. Mitchie's hands were on his muscled chest, when he slid his tongue over her lips, asking for entrance, which she gladly gave. Soon their tongues were battling for dominance, their hands moving around - Mitchies arms were around his neck,stroking the back of his head, while Shanes hands were gripping her waist, gently massaging her ribcage and slowly nearing her breasts. Mitchie let out yet another moan, when Shane started sucking on her neck.

They were both panting heavily, when they looked in each others eyes, darkened with desire.

"I think we should take this to the bedroom," Shane said in a ragged voice, carrying her out of the room, not caring that they were leaving a trail of water on the floor.


	8. Darren Miller

**A/N.:** As always thank you to you guys for reading and all that. This chapter will basically be about Steve's and Mitchie's relationship. I hope you don't find the ending of this chapter too cheesy ;)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the song "Broken Angel" by Boyce Avenue, which will be used in another chapter as well. You should check out the acoustic version, it's amazing!

* * *

**Chapter 8:**

"Mitch, you gotta trust me on that. I know the guy, we've hired him before and he did a great job finding that stalker, who threatened to kill us. It's going to work out just fine," Shane tried to reassure her about hiring a private investigator.

"I know, but just because he was good at finding Connect 3's creepy stalker, doesn't mean that he'll be able to work without my father noticing him. Do you have any idea how mad he would be if he ever found out? I just..." she trailed off, not knowing how to express her thoughts.

"I get that, but sometimes you just have to take that risk. The sooner we hire somebody, the sooner we'll know what's going on with your dad, please Mitch, I want this to be over just as much as you do," he said, playing with her hair.

"Fine, I just hope, that I won't regret this," Mitchie finally agreed.

* * *

It had been two and a half weeks since they had called Darren Miller, private investigator, to find out how Mitchie's father was spending the amount of money, his daughter had lent him. Mitchie and Shane both had been very busy recording for their respective albums and promoting their new singles, but they were both anxiously awaiting this day- the day when Darren would tell them what he'd found out.

Luckily Darren had another appointment close to their neighborhood, so they didn't have to drive all the way to his office, which was out of town. They sat down in the living room, where Darren pulled out a manila folder.

"So, for the past two weeks, I've been collecting information about your father as well as keeping track of his whereabouts and I'm really sorry to inform you, that your father has indeed not been spending your money for the reasons he mentioned to you," he told Mitchie, looking through his notes. Shane squeezed Mitchies hand in a reassuring manner.

"Did you also find out, why his job doesn't pay well?" Mitchie asked.

"Yes, I did- it appears that your father chose to only work half-time, but he would be able to pay his bills easily if he took the full-time position he's been offered from the beginning."

Mitchies brows furrowed in confusion "But, he moved here just before contacting me- he must have known that he wouldn't be able to pay his rent, that doesn't make any sense, but what for did he spend my money then?" she asked, hoping that everything would finally make sense.

"Well, apparently your father's lifestyle consists of quite a few expensive hobbies- for one he plays golf at the most famous golf-club of Los Angeles and he also seems to enjoy visiting the upper class bars around the city, where he and his friends mostly order the more expensive drinks," he told them, while showing them several photos of Steve and his friends.

Shane was getting angrier by the minute "So, what you've been telling us can only lead to one conclusion, which is that _that man_, had the nerve to ask his _daughter _for money, that he wouldn't even need if he would stop being so focused on his own pleasure and start working more?!"

"I'm afraid so, I'm really sorry, but if you decide to sue, feel free to list me as a witness and use my research as evidence," Darren said and gathered his belongings, getting ready to leave his clients to digest the information they had just received.

"Thank you for your help, Sir," Mitchie and Shane said while leading him to the door.

"You're welcome, have a good day," he said before leaving.

After closing the door, Mitchie looked at Shane with sad eyes "So, I guess you were right, he only used me, I'm such an idiot for trusting him again," she whispered, looking down.

"Hey, hey. You're definitely not an idiot, Mitch. You were just trying to see the best in him and that's totally understandable, don't blame this on yourself," he said, making her look up.

"Thank you, I know I shouldn't, but I still feel responsible for all of this. I should have been more careful, if only I could turn back time..." she said, wiping away a stray tear, now just angry at her own stupidity.

"What do you, you know, wanna do about him?" Shane asked.

Mitchie sighed angrily "I don't know, but I know one thing for sure- today will be the last day, that I will speak directly to him. Period," she said while walking over to the phone.

"Mitch, are you sure, this is a good idea?" he asked, but Mitchie only brushed him off, having already dialed her father's number.

"_Michelle?"_

"Let's cut the crap Steve- I know what you did and though it took me some time to figure it out, I'm not as stupid as you think!"

"_What are you talking about?!"_

"Wow, you really practiced the innocent part, didn't you? You can pretend all you want, as long as you stay the heck out of my life! I never want to speak to you again! I was never important to you, you never gave a damn and I don't know what I did to make you hate me, but it's not as if you'd give me a reason anyway," she ranted, while tears were streaming down her face.

"_You know what? I was right all along- you're a spoiled brat, you can't even appreciate your own father! Don't expect to hear from me again!"_

"Fine!" she screamed and slammed the phone down, her whole body shaking with rage and sadness. Shane quickly went over to his girlfriend to comfort her, but she shook him off and went into their bedroom.

"I'm sorry, I just need some space. I will go out for a run, I'll be back in an hour," she said while changing into her running clothes and turning on her iPod.

"Okay, I'll make dinner. Be careful," he said, while closing the door after her.

When he went back to the living room, he felt a sudden inspiration for the song he had been stuck on writing for a while. He looked over the lyrics and took his guitar to figure out a melody to go with it. After a while he decided on a long intro and a simple melody to go with the lyrics.

"_And I promise that it's not your fault  
It was never your fault  
And I promise that it's not your fault  
It was never your fault,  
You're just a broken angel," _he played the lyrics that he could relate most to at the moment.

He wanted Mitchie to see, that she hadn't done anything wrong. She was his broken angel and he was incredibly proud of her.


	9. Surprises

**A/N.:** I'm so sorry for not updating in a while- exams are annoying... Anyways thanks to everyone who's still reading, I really appreciate it. I hope it's not too cheesy for your taste, but I promise there's more drama to come. ;)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the song _Broken Angel_ by Boyce Avenue. (If you want to listen to it while reading you can find it on Youtube, I would recommend the acoustic version)

* * *

**Chapter 9:**

After running through the streets of her neighborhood for about an hour and letting her hurt and anger out, Mitchie decided to return to her apartment, as she had promised. She knew, that Shane had wanted to make dinner, but she didn't expect him to prepare a fancy candlelight dinner in just an hour.

"Wow, Shane. You really didn't have to do this," she said, hugging him tightly.

He kissed the top of her head "But I wanted to, especially after today's news."

She pecked his lips "That's so sweet of you, but if you don't mind, I'll grab a quick shower and change, okay?"

"Sure," he smiled, glad for the extra minutes he had to make sure that everything would go as planned.

By the time Mitchie returned, Shane had checked at least 10 times, if everything was in began to eat and Shane could see, that Mitchie had calmed down, but it worried him to see her fake a smile a few times, her eyes didn't shine the way they would when she was smiling a truly genuine was hoping, Shane wouldn't notice that she was still troubled by what they had found out that day- he had put so much thought into making dinner and she didn't want to disappoint him by being down, when he had obviously planned this to lift her spirits.

After they finished eating, Shane and Mitchie went to the living room, where Shane told her to sit down, so he could go fetch them something. He reentered the room with his guitar and sheet music.

"Mitch, all evening I've seen you struggle with your hurt and I just hope that I can maybe help you with this," he said, before sitting down in front of her and strumming his guitar.

"_You showed him all the best of you  
But I'm afraid your best wasn't good enough  
And no, he never wanted you  
At least not the way  
You wanted yourself to be loved  
And you feel like you were a mistake  
He's not worth all those tears that won't go away"_

Mitchie was shocked to hear those lyrics from Shane, she knew instantly that this was about her father and she had never expected him to write something like this for her.

"_I wish you could see that  
Still you try to impress him  
But he never will listen_

_Oh broken angel  
Were you sad when he crushed all your dreams?  
Oh broken angel  
Inside you're dying 'cause you can't believe_

_And now you've grown up  
With this notion that you were to blame  
And you seem so strong sometimes  
But I know that you still feel the same  
As that little girl who shined like an angel  
Even after his lazy heart put you through hell"_

A tear rolled down her cheek, he had managed to capture all her feelings in one song, without her even telling him about everything she was feeling, he knew her so well.

"_I wish you could see that  
Still you try to impress him  
But he never will listen_

_Oh broken angel  
Were you sad when he crushed all your dreams?  
Oh broken angel  
Inside you're dying 'cause you can't believe _

_He would leave you alone  
And leave you so cold  
When you were his daughter  
But the blood in your veins  
As you carry his name  
Turns thinner than water  
You're just a broken angel_

_And I promise that it's not your fault  
It was never your fault  
And I promise that it's not your fault  
It was never your fault_

_Oh broken angel  
Were you sad when he crushed all your dreams?  
Oh broken angel  
Inside you're dying 'cause you can't believe_

_He would leave you alone  
And leave you so cold  
When you were his daughter  
But the blood in your veins  
As you carry his name  
Turns thinner than water  
You're just a broken angel_

_And I promise that it's not your fault  
It was never your fault"_

By the end of the song Shane had tears in his eyes as well, he couldn't believe that this had all happened to his Mitchie. The second he put his guitar down, Mitchie tackled him in a hug.

"Thank you so much, nobody has ever done something like that for me. Thank you for making me feel better. I love you so much," she said through her tears, kissing his cheek.

"I'm glad I could help, I'll always be there for you. I love you, too," he replied, tucking her hair behind her ear.

* * *

It had been a few weeks and Mitchie was finally feeling as if nothing had happened. Of course, she was still hurt and angry at her father, but she couldn't let him control her life even when he wasn't in it anymore. She had also decided not to seek a fight and had therefore not sued.

She was having a great time, recording and writing more songs for her upcoming album. While she had written a lot of emotional ballads, she had also decided to stay true to her style- sticking to meaningful songs, that had a message to them, but were still fun to dance and sing along to.

Also, ever since Caitlyn had surprisingly returned the week after the truth about Mitchie's father had been discovered, the two had been glued together, catching up and writing some fun girl anthems, Caitlyn being a great help with mixing and producing them.

Connect 3 had already released their album and were in the finishing process of planning their tour that was starting two weeks later and was supposed to end shortly before Camp Rock would begin. Mitchie was very happy for Shane, but sadly she couldn't come with him, she still needed to work on her album promotion and had also promised her mom to slow down a little and relax.

"Hey Mitch!" Caitlyn said, flopping down on the couch next to her best friend.

"Hi Cait, what's up" she asked with a smile.

"Well, I've finished mixing 'Two Pieces' and I gotta say- it kicks butt," Mitchie laughed, only Caitlyn would get so excited.

"That's awesome, when can I hear it?"

"I don't know, I wanted to put it on a CD with the other ones I have yet to finish. I'll probably give it to you, the day I leave with the boys," she said, already thinking of mixing the rest of Mitchie's songs, not noticing that she hadn't prepared her before letting slip, that she would go on tour with Connect 3.

"You're leaving with them? Why didn't you tell me?" Mitchie asked, upset that she wouldn't even have her best friend, when Shane was gone touring.

"Dang it, I let it slip! I'm sorry, I only found out yesterday. I was going to tell you today," she exclaimed.

"It's okay Cait, I was just surprised, I guess," Mitchie said. "I'm going to miss all of you."

"Aww, Mitch, we're gonna miss you, too. I promise to keep you updated," she said and hugged Mitchie.


End file.
